


All We Have Is Love

by Tayswiftisqueen



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dorks, F/M, We stan Jerry, anne pov, i love this wholesome ship, otp, so in love, why are they so clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayswiftisqueen/pseuds/Tayswiftisqueen
Summary: Two fools who can't seem to say that they're in love.





	All We Have Is Love

Anne didn’t have anywhere particular to be at the moment and she relished in the freedom of being outside. As much as she loved her dearest friends, especially Diana, Anne valued her precious moments alone to just think. The sun was just about to rise over the horizon as she leaned on the fence at the far edge of Green Gables.

The morning dew coupled with the stillness of the summer air enveloped her in the sweet satisfaction that she was in fact here. Present. Alive. She had always marveled at how each passing moment her breath rose and fell, he mind raced with new possibilities, and her strong heart, beat clearly in her chest. 

“Anne,” Jerry’s soft call beckoned her back to the present.

“Isn’t the sunrise the most marvelous thing you’ve ever seen? And to think, each day were blessed to watch the angels paint a glorious picture for us and brighten our day.” Anne softly admired.

“Um, oui. The sky is magnificent. Madam is calling you in,” Jerry calmly told her.

“Oh Jerry. How can you talk so unfeelingly about one of nature’s most beautiful sights?” Anne sighed and began heading back with Jerry.

“If I talked with you about nature I would never get to go home,” Jerry joked, running off before Anne could slap him with the back of his hand.

Anne hollered and ran after him. Her once Sunday dress turned into a slightly too short nightgown was hiked up to her knees to allow for free movement. They turned toward the house and Anne stopped dead in her tracks. Gilbert Blythe was walking down the path from the gate to the door. 

He spotted her and gave her a familiar smirk. Normally she would turn her nose up and walk away from him with all her dignity intact. But wearing a nightgown, running after Jerry, and knowing she must look like a frightened deer made it quite difficult. It didn’t help that she could feel a blush crawl up her neck.

“Morning Anne,” Gilbert called to her, grinning.

It was as he drew closer that it began to dawn on Anne that she was in her nightgown in front of a boy and her hair was a mess from running through the fields. Marilla was going to be furious.

“Gilbert,” Anne replied, giving him a curt nod before running back into Green Gables.

“Good heavens child. What’s wrong?” Marilla asked as Anne tore through the door.

“Gilbert Blythe is in the yard,” Anne gasped before shutting her eyes and groaning softly.

Marilla watched her, clearly amused by Anne’s plight.

“It is not funny Marilla. He has seen me like this. In my nightgown and with my hair flying about like a monkey in a circus.”

Marilla swept over to the door as Gilbert knocked, “Perhaps you should change before I let him in Anne.”

Anne let out a strangled noise before marching up to her room. She faintly heard Marilla chuckle before opening in the door to let Gilbert in.

“Why Gilbert. Fresh apples and a pie? You shouldn’t have,” Marilla pleasantly said.

Anne paused on the stairs to listen to Gilbert’s response.

“It was no trouble Marilla. Bash and I picked the apples yesterday and Mary insisted on baking a pie for you.”

“Well, thank you so much for delivering it. Would you care to stay for breakfast?” Marilla politely questioned.

“Thank you Marilla, but I couldn’t impose. I was wondering if Anne would let me borrow one of her books? I’d wanted to study from it before school started again.”

Anne could practically see the worry lines form on Marilla’s face at the thought of Gilbert possibly being in her room. Pulling her close. Staring at her deeply before pressing his lips- Anne jostled herself out of thought and went to her room.

She quickly washed up and changed into presentable clothes. After pinning her hair into two braids, Anne looked into the mirror and tried to figure out what could have possessed her to have any sort of romantical thought about Gilbert Blythe of all people. 

Sure, he had attractive features. Strong jaw, broad back, dark hair. But he was irritating. A complete know it all, who challenged her, stood up for her, made sure she was seen as his equal, and was always respectful to her in every regard. Alright, maybe Gilbert wasn’t as horrible as she liked to believe.

But that did not excuse her imagination from making up ridiculous scenarios about kissing- no, none of that. There was a sharp knock on her door and Anne let out a shaky breath.

“Come in,” she called out.

Instead of Marilla, Gilbert tentatively swung the door open and waited at the threshold.

“Marilla said it would be alright for me to come and get Advanced Mathematics from you,” Gilbert squeaked.

His usual demeanor was replaced with bright cheeks, wide eyes, and shuffling feet.

“I stowed it in a truck downstairs yesterday,” Anne choked out, “I’ll get it.”

Anne moved to try and step past Gilbert, but he stepped in the same direction to let her pass. They swayed back and forth awkwardly before Anne turned and sidestepped him. For a brief moment, their chests were flush together Anne noticed the beauty in his eyes. She heard his breath hitch and furrowed her brow. 

They quickly made their way down the stairs. Anne saw Marilla preparing a pot of tea, watching her with interest. Anne was aware that her cheeks had been pink and hot since the minute Gilbert had arrived. It was one thing to be secretly in love with someone you couldn’t have. It was quite another to have your body betray your secret. She had been good about keeping her imagination out of this, but that had betrayed her as well.

“Um, Anne? The book?” Marilla chuckled bringing her back to the present.

“Right,” Anne stiffly, glancing over at Gilbert. 

He had been watching her, a smile playing on his lips. She loved his smile. Not that he’d ever know. He seemed amused and Anne hated the tightness in her chest at the thought that he could be laughing at her whimsy.

“Here,” Anne gruffly stated, handing Gilbert the book from the trunk.

“Thank you. Hopefully now I can beat you fair and square,” Gilbert said, grinning.

“Anne, I have a basket for you to drop off at the Barry’s. Perhaps you could walk Gilbert out on your way,” Marilla instructed, walking into the room.

Marilla was going to be the death of her. Anne suspected that Marilla knew of her feelings toward Gilbert. 

Gilbert and Anne set off from the house toward the gate. Jerry was walking past and did a double take of the two of them.

“I was wondering where you’d gone Anne. Although I suppose I’ve found my answer,” Jerry teased.

Anne stiffened and fought the urge to run. “Jerry, Gilbert. Gilbert, Jerry.”

“I remember you. The traveler. Didn’t Anne send you a letter last year asking you to come back home?” Jerry blatantly asked Gilbert.

Anne choked on air and glared at Jerry.

Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck and two spots of pink appeared on his cheeks, “She sent me a letter saying there was gold but…”

“So you didnt come back because vous l'aimez (you love her)?” Jerry asked, an eyebrow raised.

Gilbert obviously understood whatever he’d said because he tripped over his feet and stumbled, “It’s it really-“

“Oui. We have eyes. It’s évident (obvious). Le seul qui ne sait pas est elle (the only one who doesn’t know is her). ” Jerry rattled.

Gilbert looked quite flustered and Anne couldn’t understand why. What was Jerry saying to make him become so uncomfortable.

“Elle se sent pareil (she feels the same). Now go do something about it.” Jerry winked at Gilbert and ran off.

“What did he say?” Anne asked Gilbert.

Gilbert stared off into the distance and sighed, “He just welcomed me back with some wonderful news.”

“Which would be?” Anne cautiously asked.

Gilbert turned to her so that they were face to face. 

“Anne,” Gilbert sighed again and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hands run over her cheekbones, “Do you really love me?”

Anne resolved in that very second to kill Jerry and hang his body off the tree outside her room. She stayed silent, not knowing how she should respond. Gilbert’s eyes clouded over and he removed his hand.

“Right. Good day Anne.”He started to rushed off.

“Yes,” Anne whispered.

Gilbert turned around, the hope clear on his face. “What?”

“Jerry was right. I’ve been trying to hide it but I do,” Anne nervously played with the end of her braid, “Don’t worry, I will get over myself and allow our friendship to satisfy me.”

Gilbert laughed and then ran to her, scooping her around the waist and twirling her.

“Gilbert put me down.”

“Sorry,” he said, panting, “I’ve been waiting so long for you to say that. Because I love you too Anne. More than I’ve loved anyone. I didn’t care about the gold or anything. I came home because since the second I’d left, there was a gaping hole in my heart missing home. And when I got your letter, which smelled like lavender and honey, just like you, I wasn’t homesick for a few moments. That’s when I realized that I needed to come back to you. And I would love if you allowed me to love you from this day on out.”

Anne searched his eyes and found nothing but joy and relief. She leaned into Gilbert and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her completely and held her close. Anne knew what he meant about coming home. Because Green Gables filled her with warmth and joy and memories. But with Gilbert she felt like her soul was at peace and resting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave feedback


End file.
